


Microscopio

by Ogawasan



Category: Hyde (Musician) RPF, Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japan Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 04:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawasan/pseuds/Ogawasan
Summary: "Te amo tanto que quiero conocer todo de ti, hasta el más mínimo detalle... tanto que desearía observarte con un microscopio y descubrir tu alma, incluso quiero comprender la curvatura de tus sueños..."





	Microscopio

_ — ¡Una más para mi colección! _

_ La emoción era indescriptible en el rostro de aquel niño solitario, cuyos infantiles ojos observaban maravillados a la pequeña mariposa que había atrapado en el enorme jardín de su casa. El diminuto insecto revoloteaba espantado dentro de su jaula de vidrio, tratando de escapar en vano de su captor._

_Llevando su nueva adquisición a la privacidad de su cuarto, el niño comenzó a preparar su lugar de trabajo._

_Lupas de diferentes tamaños, un porta objetos, una caja de petri, pinzas de disección y un bisturí, fueron puestos del lado izquierdo de su pequeño escritorio; mientras que del lado derecho fueron colocados una regla, un cuaderno de notas, un bolígrafo y lápices de colores._

_En medio de todos estos materiales, el niño colocó con sumo cuido, un microscopio de color negro brillante, el cual cuidaba con gran devoción._

_Aquel artefacto era, al igual que su batería, un preciado tesoro._

_ — ¡Sakurazawa-sensei está listo para observar a un nuevo espécimen!_

_ Imaginar que era un científico famoso apunto de hacer un descubrimiento, era algo más que un simple juego de niños. La realidad era que, el pequeño Sakurazawa, soñaba con descubrir nuevos universos en aquellos diminutos y misteriosos seres... era un sueño que perseguiría a toda costa._

*****

Aun después de convertirse en baterista de L’Arc en Ciel, una de las bandas más prometedoras de todo Japón, Sakura se rehusó a desistir de aquel sueño infantil. Su habilidad había ido creciendo con el paso del tiempo, no solo en la batería, sino también en aquella afición secreta, la cual ocupaba casi todo el tiempo de sus días libres.

En la intimidad de su departamento, Sakura se dedicaba a observar a esos animales invertebrados bajo la lente poderosa de su microscopio, logrando un panorama extremadamente definido de esos mundos fascinantes, apreciando sus diferentes formas, sus colores y texturas, aspectos que cualquier persona consideraría chocantes y asquerosos.

Describir lo que veían sus ojos era como escribir poesía en su cuadernillo de apuntes, mientras que diseccionar aquellos diminutos organismos para dibujar su anatomía y entrañas, era como pintar una hermosa obra de arte.

Pero esto no era todo.

Se había dado cuenta de que una de las cosas que más amaba de ese pasatiempo secreto, era saberse dueño del terrible destino de aquellos indefensos seres que luchaban por escapar de una muerte espantosa, observando y percibiendo ese terror que les invadía momentos antes de ser presas de sus filosos instrumentos de disección.

Disfrutar esta sensación más de la cuenta le asustaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

Mientras una canción desconocida sonaba en la radio y un cigarrillo se consumía en sus labios, Sakura preparaba el cuerpo ya sin vida de una mariposa que sería puesta junto con otras en un enorme cuadro, reservado solo para las que poseían las alas más hermosas y coloridas.

— ¡Listo! — sonrió victorioso mientras colocaba el último alfiler, había decidido que aquel hermoso cuadro adornaría la cabecera de su cama.

Era cierto que cada diminuto invertebrado tenía su propio encanto, pero sus favoritos siempre serían las mariposas. Seres hermosos y delicados que volaban entre las flores con sus hermosas alas, esparciendo belleza y felicidad a donde quiera que volaran.

Y su última adquisición, capturada en un parque de Tokio, era tan hermosa que estaba seguro de que no podía existir otra más hermosa.

Mentira… claro que existía.

Y su nombre era Hyde.

El pequeño vocal de su banda, con quien compartía un romance secreto, no era un virtuoso ángel como aseguraba Tetsuya, ni tampoco era un gato travieso como lo describía Ken.

Hyde era una espléndida mariposa y Sakura lo sabía con toda seguridad.

Desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en él, Sakura lo codició más que a nada en el mundo, lo codició como si se tratara de la más hermosa mariposa que había visto en su vida entera. El vocalista esparcía belleza y felicidad con su poderosa voz y con esa delicadeza femenina tan propia y tan única de él, siempre dándose a desear por toda persona que lo veía y escuchaba en los escenarios.

En incontables noches, macabras fantasías de un Hyde transformado en una misteriosa mariposa perturbaban los sueños más profundos de Sakura. En ellos, el pequeño vocal batía unas hermosas alas, tan coloridas que incluso era posible escuchar el exquisito sonido de tan radiantes colores.

Hyde pululaba a su alrededor, susurrando a sus oídos profundos secretos, contándole acerca de los tesoros escondidos que habitaban en sus entrañas, incitándolo a descubrirlos con palabras tan dulces como la miel.

_Es tu deber, Ya-chan…_

La invitación del Hyde de sus fantasías culminaba su enviciado deseo siempre de una manera violenta.

En su desequilibrada lógica, Sakura pronto se convenció a sí mismo de que debía de cumplir con esa siniestra obligación.

_Costara lo que costara…_

******

— ¿Ya-chan, qué tanto me ves con esa lupa? — le pregunto el pequeño vocal una noche en la intimidad de su cama. La curiosidad que irradiaba dicha pregunta no pasó inadvertida para Sakura, quien se encontraba observando la espalda del pequeño Hyde con aquel lente.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Sakura había comenzado el estudio de aquel maravilloso espécimen, evitando revelar su afición secreta. Y lo poco que había descubierto del pequeño vocal lo había maravillado por completo

— Te amo tanto que quiero conocer todo de ti, hasta el más mínimo detalle — respondió, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones con palabras de enamorados.

— ¿Todo de mí? ¿Hablas en serio? — el pequeño vocal enarcó una ceja, con falsa incredulidad.

— Tanto que desearía observarte con un microscopio y descubrir tu alma… incluso quiero comprender la curvatura de tus sueños, pequeño Hide.

Lejos de conmoverse por aquella declaración, Hyde tuvo un mal presentimiento por la extrañeza de esas palabras.

— ¿Estas… usando drogas de nuevo, Sakura? — preguntó, preocupado de que aquella fugaz pero mórbida adicción hubiera regresado al cuerpo de su amante.

Mostrándose inexpresivo, Sakura lo miró a los ojos por largos segundos, ofendido en gran manera. Aquello había sido un error que pronto fue enmendado ¿cómo se atrevía siquiera a mencionarlo?

— Teniéndote aquí conmigo Hide, no necesito esas cosas… — respondió por fin, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder la calma.

El rostro del pequeño vocal se suavizo enormemente, satisfecho con esa respuesta, una más “normal”.

Perfecto.

— Te amo, Ya-chan — le confesó de una manera tierna, entregando todo su corazón en esas valientes palabras. El baterista lo envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, besando sus labios con elegante delicadeza.

— Yo te amo más, pequeño…

Pero Sakura no estaba enamorado.

Lo único que sentía por el pequeño vocal era obsesión, una torcida obsesión disfrazada de ese sentimiento llamado amor. Tenerlo tener sus brazos nunca fue suficiente, incluso el tener sexo con él no le satisfacía en absoluto.

Sakura quería más.

Algo más que solo sentimientos cursis y un absurdo placer físico.

Razón por la cual se atrevió a intentar más cosas.

Continuó con sus meticulosas observaciones, esta vez en lo secreto de la noche, mientras Hyde se encontraba en el séptimo sueño, asegurándose de grabar en su mente cada centímetro de esa piel blanquecina.

El tomar video y fotografías, sin que el vocalista se diera cuenta, comenzó a ser recurrente; dicho material sería utilizado para estudiar el comportamiento, los hábitos y debilidades de aquel fino espécimen.

Con excelsa cautela, Sakura había logrado tomar suficientes muestras de cabello, de sudor e incluso de la invaluable semilla de vida del vocalista, sin ser descubierto. Todas pasando bajo la poderosa lente de su microscopio.

Y el solo ver aquellas texturas y formas con una cercanía excepcional, le había emocionado a sobre manera.

Sin embargo, seguía sin ser suficiente.

Cuando Sakura comenzó a imaginar vívidamente a su pequeño amante adornando la pared de su habitación a lado de sus otras mariposas, fue cuando su obsesión comenzó a rayar en la locura.

La realidad del mundo se había esfumado, al igual que su juicio.

Poco a poco, la personalidad de Sakura se tornó huraña, escondiéndose en un mundo de fantasía que giraba en torno a su afición secreta. 

Aquel cambió no pasó desapercibido para Hyde, quien no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

*******

Esta vez, Sakura había ido demasiado lejos. Muy lejos.

Y peor aún, Hyde lo había descubierto en el acto.

Gracias a un desafortunado (¿o afortunado?) accidente en la cocina del apartamento del baterista, Hyde había terminado con una profunda cortada en una de sus manos mientras cocinaba.

Sin siquiera pensar en el bienestar de su amante, Sakura vio la oportunidad perfecta de tomar una muestra de aquel vital líquido y disfrutarlo bajo la lente de su microscopio.

Fingiendo preocupación, Sakura cubrió la herida con una toalla de cocina, no sin antes haber tomado tomo un poco de sangre en un portaobjetos con gran rapidez, mientras el vocal agonizaba de dolor; y prometiéndole regresar pronto con un botiquín para curar su herida, el baterista corrió a la intimidad de su habitación, aún desconocida para Hyde

Pasaron largos minutos, pero Sakura no regresaba.

Preguntándose que podría estar retrasando al baterista, Hyde se dirigió a su habitación, sintiendo su mano arder como el infierno.

Abrió la puerta.

Y lo que sus ojos vieron, lo espanto terriblemente.

No por los muestrarios de insectos que colgaban en las paredes.

Tampoco por los extraños instrumentos y químicos apilados en una pequeña mesa… ni siquiera por el enorme cuadro de mariposas que adornaba la cabecera de la cama.

Le espantaron el montón de fotografías que estaban pegadas en las paredes, amontonadas, como si de un enorme _collage_ se tratara.

Fotografías de **_él._**

En diferentes poses, con diferentes expresiones, en diferentes momentos del día… como si Sakura lo hubiese estado siguiendo en todo momento; muchas de ellas con garabatos ilegibles de lo que parecían ser anotaciones, indicando con flechas partes de su cuerpo.

Pero lo peor, eran las alas de mariposas que estaban dibujadas en cada una de las fotografías, saliendo de su espalda con hoscos trazos de marcador negro.

Y en un rincón, estaba la figura encorvada del baterista.

Tarareando una canción desconocida.

Observando con su microscopio algo que lo distraía de la realidad.

_Su sangre…_

Y fue en ese momento en que el vocalista se dio cuenta de todo.

Sakura lo veía como un asqueroso insecto.

— Estas loco, Sakura...

No era un reproche, ni una burla.

Era una afirmación impregnada de un profundo asco.

El aludido giró inmediatamente, con una expresión de genuina sorpresa. Obviamente no esperaba ser descubierto.

— ¡¿Acaso crees que soy como uno de tus asquerosos insectos?!

La discusión y las disculpas no se hicieron esperar, el baterista trato en vano de explicar sus torcidas razones. Pero Hyde no quiso escuchar nada más.

Al querer salir de esa habitación demoníaca, Sakura lo tomó del brazo.

— ¡Espera! No te vayas — le suplicó desesperado —. Yo puedo explicarlo…

— ¡Vete al demonio, maldito lunático! — ladró Hyde, el miedo asomándose en su voz —. ¡Suéltame!

El vocalista logró liberarse, huyendo despavorido hacía la puerta principal.

Darse cuenta que su relación había sido una mentira, una muy enferma mentira, hizo que le doliera el corazón, sobretodo porque creía fervientemente en ella.

Sin embargo, el miedo que ahora sentía por lo que había descubierto provocó que el cariño que sentía por el baterista se esfumara rápidamente. Lo único que quería en ese momento era salir de ese horrible lugar.

El baterista lo observo alejarse.

También le dolía el corazón, pero por razones contrarias a la del vocalista.

Aquella mariposa, **_su _**mariposa, estaba escapando, y estaba escapando de su destino.

Una pesada y repentina furia invadió la mente de Sakura, cegándolo de toda realidad ajena a su obsesión. Había esperado demasiado por este momento como para que terminara de esta manera.

No podía permitirlo.

Antes de que el vocalista abriera la puerta principal, Sakura le dio alcance, colocándose frente a la puerta, cerrándola con seguro.

Hyde lo miro con gran temor.

— ¡Déjame salir! 

— Tú no iras a ningún lado... — afirmo el baterista con una mirada oscura. Una mirada que heló la sangre del pequeño vocal.

De pronto, y con una rapidez casi sobrehumana, el baterista le soltó un fuerte golpe a la mandíbula. Un golpe certero que provoco el inmediato desmayo del vocalista.

Cuando despertó, Hyde se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse.

Le dolía el rostro, su mano herida había perdido sensibilidad.

Miró a sus costados, estaba amarrado a una enorme mesa, y sobre él lo alumbraba una enorme lámpara de luz blanca.

Intento soltarse de sus ataduras, sin éxito alguno.

De pronto, Sakura apareció.

Un terror indescriptible recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio al baterista acercarse a él, con una mirada fría, como la de un científico a punto de examinar una importante muestra.

— ¡¿Sakura, qué estás haciendo?! — la voz del vocal estaba impregnada de un miedo descomunal, uno que jamás había sentido en su vida — ¡Suéltame, por favor!

Pero no hubo respuesta.

El baterista se dedicó a preparar su lugar de trabajo, de manera casi religiosa.

Lupas de diferentes tamaños, un porta objetos, una caja de _petri_, pinzas de disección y un bisturí, fueron puestos del lado izquierdo de una segunda mesa; mientras que del lado derecho fueron colocados una regla, un cuaderno de notas, un bolígrafo y lápices de colores.

Y en medio de todos estos materiales, el baterista colocó con sumo cuido, un microscopio de color negro brillante, el cual cuidaba con gran devoción.

Porque aquel artefacto seguía siendo, al igual que su batería, un preciado tesoro.

— Sakurazawa-sensei está listo para observar a un nuevo espécimen… — susurró para sí mismo, levantando el bisturí.

— Sakura, no lo hagas… por favor… por favor…

El pequeño vocal lloraba desconsolado, sabiéndose perdido ante el cruento e inevitable destino que vendría pronto.

Fue entonces que Sakura percibió el terror que emanaba de su nueva adquisición, como si de un aroma delicioso se tratara. De pronto su rostro de se iluminó con una emoción que no podía describirse en palabras.

Estaba a punto de escribir poesía…

Estaba a punto de pintar una obra de arte…

Estaba a punto… de descubrir un nuevo universo, perteneciente a la mariposa más hermosa del mundo entero.

Una sonrisa tétrica se dibujó en su rostro.

— Una más para mi colección…

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción "Microscopio" de la banda Zoé.


End file.
